The Day After
by ArizonaBay
Summary: Ukitake/Unohana - Spoilers for 364


Unohana x Ukitake Fic

Ise X Kyoraku if you blink

Major Spoilers for Chapter 364!

Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of these characters!

Warning: Lemon/Angst

******

(A day before the captains departed for war)

Unohana Retsu swung her hips in a well rehearsed rhythm. Her muscular yet milky thighs griped the hips of her lover while she supported her weight with her outstretched arms. Her hands pinned her lover's arms down at the wrist. Dark unbraided hair cascaded around the pair, shielding them from the moonlight bleeding in through the open window. Cerulean eyes watched his passion clouded chocolate orbs as she sped her motions up. His eyes moved from her face to her breasts, bouncing freely while she moved. He wriggled one of his wrists free, moving his hand to her clit. His seasoned fingers expertly rolled and flicked her sensitive bud around.

"Jushiro!" Retsu moaned as she began to move her hips erratically, desperately. From the dark flush spreading up his chest to his neck she knew he was teetering on the edge. A rough squeeze on her pleasure center sent her flying, moaning his name again. Hazily she felt him grab her hips and give a few harsh thrusts before his body stiffened with his release. Her body eagerly milked his thick seed.

"Retsu..." His sweet moan filled her ears like music. Coming down from her high she stretched her body out, keeping their connection, and rested on top of him. His arms wrapped possessively around her. She felt his lips brush the top of her head, her eyes closed in utter contentment.

"What would Isane do if she found out what my late night visits were for?" He chuckled into her hair. She could feel his lips curl into an infectious smile against her hair.

"Pretend she didn't." Retsu murmured. They'd been lovers for well over a hundred years, but no one knew. Although they were sure Shunsui Kyoraku knew, he never mentioned it. His dear friend's happiness too dear to risk destroying over gossip. Neither had the desire to flaunt personal information. Instead they were content to take what today offered, hope that tomorrow would be as sweet and pray for the day after. When your lover is a slowly dieing man with a hazardous profession those are the rules.

"Be careful tomorrow." His words were suddenly tactful, the smile slipping from his graceful face. His arms tightened while they both savored their union.

"I'm more worried about you." Her words were distant as her mind left their bed, racing over possibilities.

"You shouldn't. There is never any insurance I'll have a day after tomorrow." His words chilled a part of her soul. This was the reason their relationship progressed as it had. Ukitake never planned for things beyond tomorrow and Unohana was beginning to fear what she would be left with the day after. It was the reason she had forgone her contraceptive herbal teas this week. She needed insurance in the future.

**********

(Aftermath of battle)

Unohana, Kuchiki, Zaraki and Kurotsuchi were setting foot in soul society after crossing from Hueco Mundo. They and their subordinates were worn out from their battle with Yammy. However, Unhoana was on alert for news from the fake Karakura town. She quickly made her way to the headquarters. Ise was there to greet her. Unohana gave the young woman a soft smile. Undoubtedly Nanao Ise had choreographed communications between the captains in fake Karakura town and Urahara perfectly.

"Lieutenant Ise, have the other captains returned." The well composed woman had a sad look in her eyes as she nodded. With a feeling of dread Unohana smiled. "How many need me at my division's ward?"

"Everyone has injuries. Many of the Lieutenants are lucky they're still alive." Ise responded in an orderly tone that threatened to crack with emotion. Her violet eyes were subdued to tranquil blue tones. "We were lucky there was only one casualty." This time her voice cracked.

"Who was so unfortionate?" Unohana asked as her heart fell. Nanao lifted her face, revealing a single tear.

"Captain Jushiro Ukitake." Nanao's voice was filled with sorrow, her chin scrunched up. "Captain Kyoraku won't leave his body."

"I am needed in fourth, please take care Ise." Unohana was impressed with her self composure. Perhaps it was because she had been preparing for this day for decades. Or perhaps she wasn't willing to accept it yet. She briskly made her way to fourth divisions morgue. She was grateful to discover that only Kyoraku was there. She could deal with him, Kiyone and Sentaro would be too much. Shunsui didn't acknowledge her as she found herself standing beside him. Her blue eyes took in the dreadful sight before her. His chest had been ripped open, his obvious cause of death. Ukitake's lungs would have been too weak to compensate for such an injury.

"I'm sorry." Shunsui's sad baritone took her by surprise.

"What ever for?" Unohana asked reproachfully.

"I didn't save him this time." Unohana noticed just how ragged his appearance was. His prized pike kimono was in tatters, his hat was gone and his right shoulder was badly burned.

"He was blessed to have such a devoted friend." Unohana commented with a somber smile.

"He was blessed to have such a devoted lover." Shunsui's eyes moved to her face with a sad smirk. A tear finally fell down her cheek.

***********

(Two months later)

"Captain Kyoraku, may I have a word with you?" Unohana asked respectfully. Shunsui was once again shirking his duties and resting under his favorite cherry tree. Peering up at her from under his straw hat he gave her a soft smile before sitting up.

"What brings the beautiful Unohana-sempai today?" His gentle teasing brought a soft sigh from her lips.

"I have some news I wanted to share with you." Her face was unreadable, but happy. Shunsui patted the ground with a nod. Sitting down Unohana turned her gaze to the meadow, teaming with life.

"I'm pregnant." Her voice was firm, her lips twitched in a ghost of a smile.

"That's some news." His voice was thoughtful, he leaned back with a sigh. "I doubt you were trying." Unohana shook her head.

"He didn't know I stopped using contraception." Unohana's tone turned uncertain. "Do you think he'd be angry with me?"

"He'd be elated." Shunsui said with a bitter smile. "You should have done this decades ago." His words were more accusation then suggestion. Unohana hung her head.

"I wasn't ready back then." Her words were sour as her brows knitted in a frown.

"What changed?" His curious words bit through her.

"I finally realized that eventually tomorrow would be the last and I would be left with nothing the day after." Unohana's hands slid over her stomach.

"You need to share your wisdom with my lovely Nanao-chan." He said with a wink, a truly happy smile spreading across his face.

"Only if you're willing to be my baby's godfather." Unohana smiled brightly.

"Who could turn down such a sweet deal?" His toothy grin gave her a reassurance she hadn't realized she needed. Looking out over the meadow she rubbed her belly, vowing to keep what was left of him safe, loved and happy.

***************

Finished!

So what did you think? Please drop me a review! :)

Sorry if Unohana was a bit OOC, It's hard to get into her head. She hasn't had that much air time yet.


End file.
